The Non Princess Club
by Miss Snicket McGidgette
Summary: When Charlotte gets kicked out of Cinderalla's castle she holds a very huge grude against them,with the exceptaion of Tiana. But when she meets a group of girls they form a club called The Non-Princess Club. A club for Disney's Non-Princess Girls!
1. You're not a Princess

**This is a story about certain Disney "Princesses". And by princesses I mean girls like,Charlotte from the Princess and the Frog,Sally from the Nightmare before Christmas,Giselle from Enchanted,etc. They all come together and form "The Non-Princess Club". A club for Disney girls who aren't considered real Disney Princesses. Anyway hope you like the story! Read and Review! If you don't like it don't read it!**

**I don't own any of the Disney Girls.**

* * *

Charlotte was sadly sipping her coffee. She had just been kicked out of Cinderalla's castle after they said she wasn't a Princess. She was also sitting outside of a small cafe. "I am a Disney Princess" she grumbled "Why can only Tia go in!" She sighed and smiled a tiny bit. "At least she stood up for me. Tia is a true friend." Charolette sipped more of her coffee.

"Ooh,just wait until I get my hands around that stupid blonde's neck!" Charlotte huffed and angerily munched on a beignet.

Charlotte continued to pout when she noticed something across the street. "Giselle's Princess Boutique?" read Charlotte out loud. That sounded like something Charlotte would like.

"I think I'll go over there and see what they have." said Charlotte gathering her things and quickly running across the street. Charlotte looked in the window and was amazing at what she saw. Animals were inside working! Each one at a certian station.

"Oh my," said Charlotte "Look at all the animals! How can this person kept this shop clean with all those creatures inside?" Charlotte was deciding wethier or not she should go inside. Finally she decided to go inside and look around.

Charlotte couldn't help but smile. "Oh my GOSH!" exclaimed Charlotte "Look at all the PINK!" Her smile got bigger showing all her shiney white teeth. "I love it here!"

Charlotte walked over to a fabric rack and started to look at the fabrics. "Ooo,I love this pattern! Dark pink stripes and light pink stripes are so in right now."

"Why hello there!" said a feminine sweet voice. "How might I help you?" Charlotte turned around and saw a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a pink princess outfit and wearing a rhinestone diamond tiara.

"Oh,hello." said Charlotte smiling politly. _'Her outfit is absolutely gorgeous!'_ She thought looking the girl up and down. "Why yes you can help me Miss..uh?"

The blonde girl giggled and said,"My name is Giselle. Princess Giselle."


	2. There are Non Princesses?

**Another chapter of The Non Princess Club! I need to write more and not make them so short! Please! PLEASE! PLEASE! Review my story! I would LOVE it if someone did!**

* * *

"Princess!" said Charlotte a bit shocked "B-but if your a Princess shouldn't you be at Cinderella's castle with the other bitc-I mean girls?" Princess Giselle's smile quickly turned into a frown. "I should be,but I'm not good enough to be a Disney Princess!" Giselle crossed her arms and pouted.

"Stupid Princesses! With there poofy dresses,and thier fancy castles. I married a man from the REAL world and I have a DAUGTHER! I wish to see those spolied bitches try and raise a daugther! OH THAT'S A WONDERFUL THING!" Charlotte looked at Giselle like she had lost her mind. "Um?" said Charlotte "That was some outbrust there,honey."

Giselle quickly looked at Charlotte and gave a sheepish laugh. "Oops,s-sorry about that." she said "It's just that those girls are so self-centered and they,t-they just drive me crazy!" Giselle took a quick breath and calmed down.

"I know how you feel." said Charlotte looking down at her feet. "I was kicked out of Cinderella's castle cause I wasn't a Disney Princess either. But my best friend Tiana did get in,she also tried to help me get in. But it didn't seceed." Charlotte sighed "At least she tried."

Giselle felt a little bit sorry for Charlotte. "Hey don't worry." she said putting her hand on Charlotte's shoulder "At least you had a best friend who tried to get help you get in that damn club!"

Charlotte looked up at Giselle and smiled. "Yea,that makes me feel a little bit better."

"Good to know!" said Giselle smiling herself. That's when Giselle got an idea. "Hey,I know what will really get your sprites up!"

"And what would that be?" asked Charlotte now curious

"You could join me and my friends at our club!"

"Club?" asked Charlotte "What kind of club?"

"I'll show you after I close up shop!" Giselle's eyes had some exciment in them. "Your gonna have so much fun at our club!" She squealed a tiny bit.

Charlotte just,again,politly smiled._ 'She's jumpier than me.'_ she thought.

"Meet back here around 6:30,ok?"

"O-ok." said Charlotte. She walked too the door when Giselle stopped her. "Het wait!" Charlottie turned around just as she was about to push the door open and leave.

"Hey,I invited you to my club and I don't even know your name!"

Charlotte laughed a little and said,"My name is Charlotte La Bouff,Miss Giselle."

"Charlotte?" repeated Giselle "That's a cute name. So are you gonna meet me here around 6:30?"

Charlotte thought for a second. "I think I might come back." she said "Ok fine with me." said Giselle "I _really _want you to meet the other Non-Princesses of Disney."

"Ok,then." said Charlotte. She waved good-bye to Giselle and her workers and walked out the door. She walked back across the street to where she sitting. "_Non_-Princesses?" whispered Charlotte to herself "There are Non-Princesses?"

* * *

**Well looks like Lottie found out that thier are Non-Princesses! Do you think she'll join the club or not? You'll have to find out in the next chapter!**


	3. The Horrible Trip to The Castle

**Here's chapter 3 of the story. Read and Reveiw please! I own nothing.**

* * *

Charolette stood outside Giselle's boutique waiting for her to close up for the night. Charolette shivered. It was a cool summer night and the wind was blowing.

"Brr." said Charolette "It sure is chilly out here."

Charolette looked up and saw the evening star. Tiana and Naveen had called it,"Evangenline." And the smaller star next to Evangenline,was "Ray." The two stars made Charolette smile.

"Oh Evangenline." she said "Should I join this club?" Charolette continued to look at Evangenline and Ray until Giselle broke her trance.

"What'cha looking at?" asked Giaelle locking the door.

"Oh,nothing." said Charolette "Just thinking about something my friends told me."

"That's nice." said Giselle going through her purse,only halfing listening. "Where are my car keys!"

Charolette leaned against the building waiting for Giselle to find her keys. 16 mintues later Giselle finally finds her cars keys.

"Coome on!" said Giselle walking to the parking lot with Charolette following right behind her "We don't want to be late for the meeting."

When the girls finally made it to Gisells's car,Charollote was flabbergasted!

"Oh my!" she exclaimed "That certianly is a fancy looking car!"

Giselle looked at Charolette for a second and then let out a giggle. "Oh I forgot! Your not from this time!" She mentally slapped her slapped her forehead "Your from the 1920s! Not the 2000s!"

Charolette nodded her head with a confused look her face.

"What kind of car is that?" she asked

"I forget what kind but come on! We don't wanna be late!" said Giselle unlocking the car doors.

The beeping noises made Charolette jump a bit.

_'Such a intresting car.' _she thought

Both Giselle and Charolette got into the car,well Giselle hopped in the car.

Charolette was amazed by the car. "Hey what's that thing right there?" asked Charolette pointing to the car radio.

"That's the car radio." said Giselle buckling her seatbelt. "I suggest you buckle in,Charolette."

"Ok." said Charolette buckling in her seat belt.

Giselle put the keys in and said,"Hold on tight! Cause this is gonna be a wild ride!"

Charolette looked at Giselle and said,"Wild ri-!"

But before she could get another word out Giselle had hit the gas and sped off!

"My driving's not that good!" said Giselle over Charolette's screams.

Giselle was trying to avoid prdestrians and other things. She ran over a fruit stand,ran two red lights,and hit a squirrel!

"Sorry about that!" Giselle called out with her head out the window. "I'll pay for all that later!"

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" yelled Charolette tightly clinging to her seat. She had a terrifed look on her face.

"Oops!" giggled Giselle pulling her head back inside the car "Sorry about that!" She saw Charolette's face. "You ok?"

"I'm just peachy!" said Charolette throught cletched teeth

"Ok,then!" said Giselle still driving like a maniac

After an hour of screaming,yelling,and other road rage they pulled to a small castle.

"We're here!" said Giselle happily

Charolette,who was shaken up by the trip,peeked up from behind the dashboard and saw that they had stopped.

"I'm alive!" cheered Charolette "I'm alive!" She looked out Giselle's window and saw the small castle.

"So this is the place?" asked Charolette "Looks...nice."

Giselle smiled. "Well come on,silly!" she said "Let's go inside!"

Charolette and Giselle got out of the car,which was a mess,and walked inside. The castle looked beautiful inside. Paintings of all sorts,scupltures,and many other pieces of art.

"This is very beautiful!" said Charolette looking around. "Almost as beautiful as my home."

The girls continued to walk down the hall until they got to a big door. It was decorated with different designs. Giselle knocked on the door 3 times.

A small window opened with a pair of brown eyes looking out at the two girls.

"What's the password?" asked a british female vioce

"Pixer is the best!" whispered Giselle

"Correct!" said the voice.

The small window closed and soon clicks came from the door. Giselle turned to look at Charlotte and smiled a big smile.

"Charolette," she said "This is the Non-Princess Club!"

Charolette watched as the door opened and was amazed at what she saw.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! I love writing cliffhangers! Anyway hoped you enjoyed this chapter! **


	4. Touring The Castle

**Yay! Another chapter of The Non-Princess Club! Sorry for the wait! But I've been so busy! Anyway enjoy! Read and Reveiw! P.S. if you can guess the girl in the gym I'll give you a cookie! :3 **

**Hint:She's from The Hunchback of Notre-Dame. **

* * *

The girls walked inside a grand living room. It had exsenive funiture and a fireplace with a few trinkets sitting on a shelf. Each one was every unique in it's own way. Charolette was amazed at the living room. She looked around until she noticed a woman standing next to the door.

The woman was wearing a brown sleeveless shirt that showed her mid-drift and a matching skirt. She was barefoot and her brown hair was long and messy. She smiled a big smile and hugged Giselle.

"Hi,Jane!" said Giselle happily "How are you and Tarzan?"

"We're doing great." said Jane,noticing Charolette,who waved and smiled sheepishly "Giselle,who's your friend?"

Giselle looked from Jane to Charolette then to Jane again. A wide smile spread across her face.

"That's Charoltte La Bouff!" said Giselle "Jane,Charolette,Charolette,Jane!"

The two girls smiled at each other and then shook hands. Jane's grip was a bit stronger that Charoltte's.

"Nice to meet you Charolette. I'm Jane Porter."

"Nice to meet you,too Jane." said Charolette. The two finally stopped shaking hands and were in silence for a couple a seconds.

"Hey Jane,why don't you give Charolette here a tour of the club?" Giselle said still smiling. Jane looked at Giselle with a "I-really-don't-want-too" look on her face. Giselle was silently begging Jane to do it until she said,"That's a fine idea,Giselle!"

Giselle squealed with delight when Jane agreed to do it. Jane smiply crossed her arms and looked at the squealing girl.

"Alright,Miss Charolette let's get this tour started!" said Jane to Charolette.

Both girls walked out of the living room and down the hall. While they we're walking a small red headed girl wearing a bright red dress ran past them with a big ham in her hands.

"PONYO!" yelled a boy with short black hair and wearing a yellow T-shirt and khaki shorts. "PONYO! Bring that back!"

Charolette was confused at what just happened,and looked at Jane quizzingly.

"Don't ask." she said flatly. Charolette,who was still a bit confused,followed Jane to a large cafeteria. The walls had different morals on them. they were colouful and very beautiful!

"Wow." said Charolette

"Yes they're very nice." said Jane "Come on,let's head to kitchen."

The two girls walked across the cafeteria into a kitchen to find a blue skinned girl at the stove cooking. She had,at what appeared to be stiches all over her body. Her hair was redish brown and she wore a ragdoll-like dress.

At frist Charolette was freaked a bit. That is until Jane introduced her.

"Charolette,this is Sally."

"Hello." said Sally softly. She smiled at Charolette,who smiled too,but she was doing it to be polite.

"Sally,here is the club's cook and tailor. She makes the best dresses and cakes!"

Sally giggled at Jane's compliment.

"Oh I'm not that good." said Sally modestly

"Don't be so modest,Sally! Your the best there is!"

"Why thank you!" said Sally. She looked up at Charolette who was looking curiously inside the boiling cooking pot. She was wondering what was cooking.

Sally noticed the curious blonde and said,"It's soup."

Charolette looked up from the pot and then at Sally. She laughed nervously and said,"It smells good!"

"Thank you." said Sally.

Jane was glad that Charolette had made a friend here. But since they were on the clock she lead Charolette out of the kitchen and into a library. It had four rows of shelves with tons of books on them. A little blonde girl with a black bow in her hair and wearing a blue and white dress sitting in a pink beanbag chair. The girl had her nose buried in a book titled,"Alice in Underland."

"This is the library. Feel free to come here and check out a book. Just sign it out and then bring it back when your done."

Charolette smiled and nodded. She noticed that the little blonde girl was peeking up from her book and was watching her and Jane.

"Come on,let's finish this tour!" said Jane pulling Charolette out of the library.

She then lead her to a small gym. A green eyed,tan skinned girl with long black hair that was in a ponytail was running on a tredmill. She gave the girls a quick wave.

"This is the gym. You can work out here. There is a karate class here every Friday at 6."

Jane continued thier tour. She took Charolette to a indoor pool,which the same red headed girl was swimming around around like a fish. The outdoor garden which had little fairies flying around,and a grandball room.

Jane took Charolette back to the living room and they both sat down on one of the couches.

"Thanks for the lovely tour,Jane." said Charolette

"Your welcome,Miss Charolette." said Jane

"You can call me,Lottie!" said Charolette with a smile.

"Alright then,so Lottie dinner is about to start,would you like to join us?"

Charolette thought for a second and then said,"Yes. I would like to join you."

* * *

**Ponyo was in it! Haha! And so was Sosuke! I know he's not a Princess(or a girl!),but I just felt it would be right to add him. Anyway in the next chapter,Lottie might make more friends and maybe even take karate! Who knows? Well gotta get writing! Bye!**


	5. Lunchtime with Friends

**Here's the next chapter of The Non-Princess Club! OMG! It's been FIVE MONTHS since I updated this story! Well,I've been meaning to update it. So here ya go. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I still doon't own anything.**

* * *

Charolette,Giselle,and Jane walked to the cafeteria giggling and talking. The tree girls have been talking with one another and were becoming the best of friends. When the girls got to the cafeteria,most of the other girls were already there. There were bunch of little kids in the left hand corner playing with thier food. A group of teenage girls were sitting on the right side of the room chatting away like there was no tomorrow. In the middle of the room were the older "princesses",who were eating and talking to one another.

The girls walked inside the lunchline and grabbed thier trays. Since Charolette was still adjusting to the new time period she was in,she thought the plastic trays were a bit...weird. As well as the many other things they had.

"So Lottie,what would you like?" Jane asked Charolette "We have everything to fit your tatses."

Charolette looked at the food for a second,thinking about what to get. There was a lot to choose from! She couldn't decide! To her all the food looked yummy. She continued to look until she felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked up to see Sally smiling and holding a bowl. It had the soup from earlier inside. Charolette took the bowl and put it on her tray.

"Thank you,Miss Sally." said Charolette

"No problem." said Sally, smiling

Charolette smiled again and began to grab some other yummy treats and putting them on her tray. After she got to the end of the lunchline,Charolette payed the chasier and she and her friends walked to a table. They sat down and began to eat.

"This soup is wonderful!" said Charolette licking her lips "It's not as good as my friend,Tiana's soup,though."

Giselle and Jane looked at Charolette as if she was crazy. Charolette noticed that her friends were staring at her and it made her feel uneasy. She tried to ignore it,but just couldn't.

"Charolette,your friends with one of _them_?" said Giselle almost in a whisper "How are friends with those people!"

"I've know Tiana since we were little girls." said Charolette"Her mother used to make dresses for me. She still does."

"So?" said Jane "Being friends with a Princess is a horrible thing!"

"How is it horrible?" asked Charolette, getting a little defensive "I'm mean me and Tiana are still friends even after she became a princess."

"Yes, but it won't last for long!" said Giselle "Trust me on this. If they say you're thier friend, they're lying. I should know. I used to be friends with Sleeping Beauty. We were always having fun. Then she changed. Changed into the spoiled brat she is today. I felt so crushed when she pretended she didn't know me."

Charolette felt a pang of sympathy for Giselle. How could a friend to that to another friend. She wanted to change to something else. But what? She tried to think of something,until an idea came into her head.

"Hey Giselle,I have a question." asked Charolette, hoping to change the subject to something cheery

"Yes?" asked Giselle

"I found a brochure early today and it said that all new members have to a initation,right?"

"Yeah!" said Giselle "Every new member must go through an initataion before they can become new members! Isn't that how you got in Jane?"

"That's right." said Jane,smirking a bit "And since Lottie is our newest member, she has to go through it! Heh,heh!"

Charolette giggled nervously to herself. She felt just a bit uneasy about the whole initataion thing. But she had something much bigger on her mind.

Was Tiana going to change and forget about her?

* * *

**Yay! A short chapter,but at least it's updated! Well Charolette is going to go through some test in the next chapter and hopefully I'll right more! Ok,bye! :)**


	6. The Assigned Mission

**More Non-Princess Club!^^ I have no intentions of letting this story die! I will update no matter how long it takes!**

**Disclaimer:I still don't own anything.**

* * *

Charlotte sat outside on a stone bench in the castle's hidden garden. After her lunch with Jane and Giselle, she decided to look around the castle by herself. Giselle and Jane allowed it, but told her to back in the lobby by 9:15pm for her initiation. She promised she would be back by that time.

Charlotte really wanted to go someplace quiet so she could think. Giselle said Tiana would change into a snotty stuck up brat since she was a princess. But Charlotte knew Tiana better than that. She would never change! Or would she? The young girl's thoughts were whirling around in her head like a cyclone.

"Tia would never turn into...one of those girls." whispered Charlotte "I know she won't! She's better than that!"

"That's what you think!" said a whither old voice.

Charlotte jumped. She looked around to see where the voice was coming from. Charlotte tensed up a bit. She stood up and slowly walked towards the door, while looking around for the source of the voice.

"My dear, why are you leaving?" asked the voice "Do you wish to see your friend become a Mary Sue?"

"A what?" asked Charlotte, slightly confused "What's a "Mary Sue"? And who are you? Come out here and show yourself!"

"You don't want to see me dear. Not in my current state."

"Current state? What do you mean current state?" Charlotte was beginning to feel nervous. She did a quick look around to see that if she could find the person talking to her.

"Nevermind that now dear." said the voice "But hear this! 25 years I've waited to enter Cinderella's castle! And 25 years, I slowly lost my sanity waiting to be accepted, but it's never happened. I've grown old and insane. They treated me horribly and called me names, cause my movie was a flop."

Charlotte was now scared. She ran towards the door, and reached for the doorknob. She quickly swung open the door and ran inside. She didn't scream or anything, but she really wanted too.

"Gotta find the other girls." said Charlotte "Who was talking to me in the garden? And what did she mean her movie was a flop?"

Charlotte stopped running when she got to the living room. She peeked her head in the doorway and saw a gaggle of girls chatting away to one another. A redheaded girl, she looked be about 18 or 19 years old, with green eyes and wearing a green mid-drift shirt and blue pants was talking up a storm with a small Hawaiian girl with long black hair, and a red dress.

"So Lilo, how are you and Stitch doing?" asked the red head girl

"We're fine, Kim! How's collage?" asked the girl named Lilo

"Ah, same old, same old! Had to help Ron with his science homework."

She walked in quietly, the other girls not noticing her. Charlotte looked around for Jane and Giselle. She finally found the two girls, sitting on one of the many couches in the room, chatting away with the same tan skinned woman from the gym.

"Oh look there she is!" said Jane "Charlotte, over here! I would like you to meet someone!"

Charlotte walked over to her friends, and the tan skinned woman. The woman was busty, and looked rather beautiful. Her wavy black hair was tied back in a ponytail with a few strands on around her face.

"Charlotte, this Esmeralda." said Jane "She's a Gypsy from France."

"_Bonjour!_" said Esmeralda, smirking

"Hello." said Charlotte, waving shyly

"She's going to help you with your initiation." said Giselle, smiling

"How?"

"We'll explain on the way." said Esmeralda "Come on, let's go."

Jane, Giselle, and Esmeralda got up and walked out the living room, leaving a confused Charlotte. Explain? Explain what? What were these girls planning? She quickly ran after them, curious about her friends plan.

'_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_' thought Charlotte, following the girls to a parking lot. She followed them all the way to Giselle's still tattered car. Charlotte suddenly felt sick.

"Hop in." said Giselle, getting in the driver's seat.

"Uh," said Charlotte, nervous "Um, I...uh.."

"Sit in the back." said Esmeralda, smiling "It's safer."

Charlotte sighed and quickly hopped in the back seat with the Gypsy. She did feel a little bit safer in the back than she did the front. Jane was brave enough to sit in the passenger seat.

"Buckle up everyone~!" sang Giselle, putting the key in the ignition. Everyone quickly buckled up rather quickly as Giselle revved up. Charlotte was scared for her dear life again.

* * *

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" shouted Jane, Esmeralda, and Charlotte to Giselle, who was waving to the fruit stand man from before.

"Why do I bother?" Fruit stand Man groaned,picking up pieces of his once lovely stand

"Oops sorry~!" said Giselle putting her hands on the steering wheel "I'm paying attention!"

The girls groaned. It will only take a few seconds for something to take her attention off the road again. Jane turned to Charlotte, who was clinging to her seat.

"Charlotte, we need to tell you about your initiation."

"Ok, what about it?" said Charlotte, relaxing a tiny bit

"It's actually a mission. You have to sneak into Cinderella's castle and snag one of her tiaras."

"Wait, what? You want me to steal one of Cinderella's tiaras?"

"Not steal per say." said Esmeralda "More like borrow. We'll bring it back...sooner or later."

Charlotte was sure. True she was still tiffed at the Princesses for kicking her out rather harshly,but she wasn't mad enough to steal something from them. Jane looked at her sternly,waiting for an answer.

Charlotte looked at Jane and said,"I'll do it."

The girls smiled, and began to explain the plan for the mission. Charlotte really wasn't listening. There were two things on her mind. The first thing was the old woman in the courtyard and her freaky message. She couldn't get it out her head.

The second was this crazy mission.

Charlotte didn't think she had the guts to do this. Hell, she might even chicken out! But on the other hand, she could get revenge on those girls for kicking her out so rudely.

Charlotte didn't know what to think. She was royally screwed.

* * *

**Oh look, I updated. Yay!**

**Anyway, enjoy this little tidbit. Will Charolette go on with this mission or will she get cold feet, and back out? Turn in next time for the next installment of "The Non-Princess Club."**


End file.
